Mandalorian Jedi
by Galvatream
Summary: Descended from Tarre Vizsla and Revan. Ezra Bridger is bored out of his mind at the temple. When assigned a master, he is deployed alongside Ahsoka Tano to Christophsis where his journey as a Jedi during the Clone Wars begins. Prequel to Order of Light and first in the Bridger Trilogy.
1. Clone Wars Movie Part 1

**_Christophsis_**

"They're really pulling through on this assault." _Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi yelled. Clone Commander Cody stood close by, firing his DC-15 blaster rifle._ "Yes General, we're not sure how long we can hold out." _He yelled back._

"Hopefully Anakin will get his part done. We won't be able to hold out against those Octuptarra combat droids for long." _Cody nodded, his eyes scanning over the droid ranks._ "Well, General Skywalker better get into action soon."

 _From behind, Anakin leapt into battle, a small squad of Clones behind him. Clone Captain Rex firing at the droid ranks from behind. Leaping into the air, Anakin quickly took down the three Octuptarra combat droids. Soon joining Obi Wan on the ground._

"You sure took your time." _Obi Wan sarcastically said. Anakin smiled._ "Well, sometimes things take time." _Obi Wan rolled his eyes._ "Well, here comes the next wave."

 _Behind the Separatist lines, Whorm Loathsom looked at the droid commander._ "Pull our forces back, we'll return with the shield." _The droid commander nodded. The hologram flicking away._

 _Obi Wan and Anakin watched as the droids pulled back._ "They'll be back." _An NU-class attack shuttle flies over head._ "Finally, reinforcements." _Anakin said in relief._ "Fresh troops, supplies, we'll be able to fight back these droids in no time." _Obi Wan shrugged._ "Perhaps they brought my new padawn as well."

 _Anakin glanced up._ "Do you really think it's a good idea to bring a padawn into all this?" _Obi Wan chuckled._ "Were you not so different once my old padawn?" _Anakin bit his lower lip._ "Shut up." _Obi Wan chuckled._

 _As the two arrived at the shuttle, a young Tortuga and Mandalorian walked down the ramp._ "Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker. I bring urgent news from the Jedi council." _Obi Wan glanced at the Mandalorian. Orange and red beskar'gam covered his body in places, but left his many joints free for movement._ "And you might you two be?" _Anakin asked._

 _Ahsoka chuckled._ "Well Master Skywalker, I'm your new padawn. Padawn learner Ahsoka Tano." _The Mandalorian stepped forward. Obi Wan smirked._ "And that must make you my new padawn." _The Mandalorian gave a small nod. "Padawn learner Ezra Bridger." Anakin blinked._ "Mandalorian Jedi, I thought Mandalorian's weren't able to be force sensitive."

 _Obi Wan chuckled._ "Well my old padawn, you seem to have failed to listen during Jedi history. Mandalorian's have had one other Jedi among their ranks." _Ezra smirked,_ "My ancestor, Tarre Vizsla." _Anakin blinked, his mind processing what was just said._ "Vizsla, Obi Wan, I'm really confused right now."

 _Obi Wan chuckled._ "Well, I guess you need a history lesson in Mandalorian culture then." _Ezra smiled, stepping forward he spoke._ "Us Mandalorians are split into houses and clans. I happen to be Clan Bridger, House Vizsla. My Nephew, the governor of Concordia, is from Clan Vizsla, House Vizsla."  
 _Ahsoka blinked. Cody soon walked up._ "General Skywalker, Captain Rex wants a word with you." _Anakin sighed._ "Of course he does. Well, come on Snips." _Ahsoka rolled her eyes. Following Anakin off. Cody soon glanced at Ezra._

"New padawn Genera?" _Obi Wan nodded._ "Ezra, this is Clone Commander Cody of the 212th attack battalion, or Ghost Company. He'll be working with us closely." _Ezra smirked._ "Cody, I can get used to that. So, what was it you guys were doing here. I'm eager to let out some of my inner Mandalorian upon these droids."

 _Obi Wan smirked, Cody chuckled._ "Let's get planning, we have droids to take care of."

 _Ezra walked along, Cody informing him of many things._ "So, you were cloned from Jango Fett, good man, my parents knew him. His Clan are close allies of ours." _Cody blinked, his eyes darting towards Ezra._ "Well, I'm not exactly sure we could be called brothers, I'm a clone and all."

 _Ezra chuckled._ "Cody, you may be a clone, but that doesn't mean we're not brothers, you fight in battle like a warrior, that is more then enough to be brothers." _Cody shrugged his shoulders._ "If you say so General." _Ezra blinked._ "I could get use to that as well."

 _The two soon stopped. A large red dome moving closer._ "The droids have pulled up a shield." _Ezra blinked._ "Every weapon has a weak point, shields included." _Cody nodded._ "The problem is, how to get to the generator."

 _Ezra blocked a blaster bolt, his eyes darting across the field._ "Die you mindless beskar'ad." _Ezra sliced through three droids cleanly with his emerald blade. His eyes narrowed as he heard Cody chuckle._

"What, I've been couped up in the Jedi Temple for most my life." _Cody shook his head as he fired upon another droid. Ezra quickly leapt back and used the force to fling a few droids at one another._

"Cody, fall back, defend the cannons, I'll hold them off. _" Cody nodded, doubling back to the cannons. Ezra eyed the droids._ "Alright you beskar'ad, let's play with besbe'trayce." _Ezra quickly reached his left hand down._

 _Grasping one of his Westar blasters, he quickly pulled it out, gunning down droids left and right as he deflected blast fire. Slicing through several more droids, Ezra yelled out._ "Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade beskar'ad."

 _Charging forward, Ezra quickly fired his blaster. Using his lightsaber to cleave a path forward. Coming to a stop, Ezra noticed the shield vanishing._ "Kandosii" _Ezra quickly pulled back, leaping out of the way as he pulled his wrist comm up._ "Cody, you can blast the droids away with the cannons now."

 _Ezra met up with the others._ "Ezra, I must say, you valour out there was impressive, even for a Mandalorian. You proved to be a formidable foe. I think you'll fit right in." _Ezra smiled at Obi Wan's comment._ "Well, I did what I had to. Oh, Skywalker, Tano, Kandosii out there." _Anakin blinked. Ahsoka tilted her head to the right. Ezra facepalmed._ "Right, don't understand Mando'a. Kandosii means well done or nice one. In this case, well done."

 _Anakin smiled._ "Well, I think every time you and Kenobi appear on the battlefield, you'll have the Separatist forces running for their lives." _Ezra chuckled._ "Spoken like a Mandalorian." _Anakin pulled his head back. Ezra chuckled._ "Well, I've got to go, see you guys later." _Anakin blinked._ "Where are you going?"

 _Ezra glanced back. "To talk with my girlfriend." Obi Wan blinked._ "Jedi aren't suppose to love Ezra." _Ezra chuckled._ "I'm the heir to Clan Bridger. If I am unable to have offspring, then my Clan would die out. And for me to fail in that regard, would be to shame myself and my Clan. Talk to the council, they agreed. After a month of arguing on the Jedi code." _Ezra left._

 _Anakin soon blinked and turned to Obi Wan._ "Did you feel the force inside him?" _Obi Wan nodded._ "Indeed, it's strong in both the light and dark side of the force." _Anakin nodded._ "But that other blade on his belt. He does not draw it ever." _Obi Wan glanced at Ahsoka._ "That hilt is an ancient design. Whoever owned that blade before Ezra was either a Sith or Jedi. Hopefully the latter." _Anakin shrugged his shoulders. and led Ahsoka away._

 _Ezra sat down, his eyes watching as he waited for someone to appear. Soon, the image of Sabine Wren appeared._ "Ez. It's good to see you. I heard you arrived on Christophsis." _Ezra nodded._ "I did Sabine, and met my teacher as well as being able to finally get into a fight." _Sabine chuckled._ "You always did hate being trapped in that temple."

 _Ezra leaned back._ "Well, you'd have no idea who my master is. You know the Jedi that saved Duchess Satine." _Sabine blinked._ "You mean Master Kenobi?" _Ezra nodded._ "Yeah, he's my master." _Sabine chuckled._ "I see, well Ez, I'm glad for you, you'll make our Clans proud, we'll be among the top Clans of Mandalore in no time." _Ezra nodded._ "I've got to go now Ez, Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum" _Ezra smiled._ "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum Sabine." _The call ended and Obi Wan entered._

"Well, that was intriguing." _Ezra turned quickly._ "Do you knock?" _Obi Wan chuckled._ "You were too caught up in the moment to hear me knock." _Ezra rolled his eyes._ "Well, I'm somewhat surprised you're still my master. I mean, you saved Duchess Satine." _Obi Wan sighed._ "I can see where you're headed with this. But I wanted to talk about the force. Both Anakin and I sensed it. You're strong in both the light and the dark. Anakin wants to push you for details, but I'll keep him at bay till you feel ready to talk to him about him."

 _Ezra leaned back in his chair_. "I don't know. My family hasn't had the force manifest itself in generations. And then I came along, and it manifested itself within me." _Obi Wan sat down._ "And where do you feel this power came from?" _Ezra sighed_. "Master Yoda believes that it didn't come from my mothers side. It's too strong for them. Tarre was strong in the force, but not as strong as I am. They think it comes from my fathers side." _Obi Wan leaned forward._ "Few Jedi are ever strong in both sides of the force."

 _Ezra sighed._ "If I tell you, promise me you won't tell anyone else this." _Obi Wan narrowed his eyes._ "If you don't want anyone else to know, I will not tell." _Ezra closed his eyes._ "Revan." _Obi Wan allowed the words to echo around his head, the many dots connecting at last. Closing his eyes, Obi Wan sighed._ "I will not tell anyone, you have my word." _Ezra nodded._ "And I have one other thing too Ezra, You and Cody will be here, leading the fleet after Anakin to Teth, I'll be heading to see Jabba the Hutt as my skills are required." _Ezra nodded._ "May the force be with you." _Obi Wan smiled._ "And let it be with you as well." **  
_**

 **Beskar'ad is Mandalorian for Droid**

 **Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade is Mandalorian for Don't mess with Mandalorians**

 **Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum is Mandalorian for I love you**

 **Kandosii is Mandalorian for nice one or well done**

 **besbe'trayce is Mandalorian for weapons.**

 **Ezra is a descendent of Tarre Vizsla and Revan.**

 **This story explores the Clone Wars era of Ezra's life and how he worked alongside Cody, Obi Wan and the 212th/Ghost Company while also building up Ezra's bond with Sabine.**

 **I purposely placed Ezra as Obi Wan's padawn because the two are similar in many ways, both are sarcastic, both are in love with a Mandalorian. But they also balance each other out. While Obi Wan is the negotiator, Ezra is the warrior.**


	2. Clone Wars Movie Part 2

**_Teth_**

 _A Venator class Star Destroyer hovers ever so slightly towards Teth. From it's dorsal flight deck, Obi Wan's maroon and lime green Delta 7B Aethersprite class starfighter flies alongside Ezra's orange and red Delta 7B Aethersprite class starfighter. Behind them, a squadron of V-19 Torrent class starfighters._

 _Atop the temple, A battle droid commander spoke with Ventress._ "Remove the Republic reinforcements at once. Do you understand me?" _The droid leaned it's head back._ "Yes sir, uh, ma'am, uh sir. Launch fighters." _Behind the droid commander, several Vulture droids took to the sky._

 _Ezra glances down at his radar._ "We got incoming." _Obi Wan locks eyes with the incoming swarm._ "I can see that my Ezra." _Ezra smirks._ "Just checking to ensure your age isn't catching up with you." _Obi Wan rolled his eyes._ "I can see why no one wanted to take you, you're sense of humour is unbearable for some. Lucky for you, it seems we have that in common."

 _Anakin runs, Rotta the Hutt rested in the backpack upon his back. Ahsoka not far behind. Pulling up his comm, Anakin speaks._ "We need a medical ship immediately."

 _Above, Obi Wan hears._ "Anakin, come in." _Obi Wan sighs._ "They're jamming our transmissions." _Ezra chuckles._ "Figures." _Obi Wan flies to the side, avoiding the incoming blaster fire._ "Ezra, get to the origin of that transmission." _Ezra quickly takes off, heading away from the battle._ "Alright, R10, track that transmission. Hopefully those upgrades I gave speed this process up." _Ezra's red Astromech droid chirps, extending a radar from his head._ "Thanks R10."

 _Ahsoka blocks another blast, her eyes darting to Anakin._ "Master, we need an escape plan." _Anakin sighs._ "At least it's just Destroyer Droids." _Anakin soon regretted saying that. Ventress steps forward, crimson red blades ignited._ "Master Skywalker, I see you and your pet have found your way to a dead end. Easier for me to take the Hutt from you." _Anakin blocks another blast. Getting a warning from the force, Ventress leaps back as green blaster fire removes the Destroyer Droids._ "Obi Wan, at last."

 _Ezra glances at R10._ "R10, keep the ship warm and flying, I'll see you later." _R10 chirps in response. Ezra quickly flips out of his fighter, landing before Ventress._ "This _is getting interesting, you never mentioned have two pets Skywalker." Ezra glances up, his narrowing._ "I'm not his pet Ventress." _Ezra ignites his emerald blade, standing ready in his select fighting style, Ezra smirks._ "Alright Ventress, let's see what you've got to offer in terms of combat." _Stepping back, Ezra charges forward. Bringing his emerald blade up, he brings it down quickly. Ventress brings her two blades up, blocking the strike._

 _Tapping into the force, Ezra steps back, avoiding a horizontal slash from Ventress._ "Is that all you've got Ventress?" _Ventress narrows her eyes, charging forward. Ventress uses her fury to gain an advantage over Ezra. Ezra smirked, tapping back into the force, Ezra starts to conduct her fury to use himself. Stepping forward, Ezra brings his blade up, using the force to enhance his speed and power. Ventress soon finds herself quickly outmatched, slowly giving ground to Ezra with every passing second._

 _Coming to a stop at the door, Ventress smirks._ "You should always count your surroundings before engaging." _Ezra feels the platform shake. Ezra glanced back. The sound of blaster fire quickly met his ears. Ezra smirks._ "R10, Fighter, NOW!" _Anakin and Ahsoka turn round, the two spying a ship in the distance._ "Think you can get us over there Ezra?" _Ezra smirked, leaping back before he jumped off the ledge. Ventress smiled, her eyes widening and smile vanishing as Ezra's fighter flew up behind them._ "Well, come on you two, we don't have all day." _Ahsoka shakes her head before leaping onto the fighter, Anakin behind her._ "Hold on tight you guys, R10, to that platform." _R10 chirps, the fighter lifting and speeding towards the platform ahead of them._

"There, that rust bucket will do." _Ezra chuckles. Ezra's fighter shakes as blaster fire strikes it._ "My fighter, those droids will pay for that damage. I just finished upgrading the engines. R10, when we get to the platform, I need you to head back to the air battle, take out as many droids as you can, no one damages my fighter and gets away with it." _Anakin blinked. He knew the value of a ship, but this was taking it to a new level. As the fighter flew over. Ezra leapt off after Ahsoka and Anakin._ "Well, I wonder what this piece of junk can do?" _Anakin asked aloud. A droid walked down._ "It's the caretaker." _Seconds later, a battle droid emerged, followed by several others._ "You've been with the enemy the whole time."

 _Ezra rolled his eyes and quickly drew his blaster, gunning down the droids within seconds. Ahsoka glanced back, Anakin raised an eyebrow._ "What, the Hutt needs medical attention, we don't have time to waste, let's go."

 _Walking up the ramp, Ezra leaned against the wall._ "Well, the ship can fly." _Ezra chuckled, the ship took off. Ezra kept his eyes peeled._ "The battle above's gotten worse, we won't be able to head back, the cruisers under heavy fire." _Anakin sighed._ "I'll see if I can halt the Hutt's sickness for a while." _Ahsoka tilted her head._ "And how are you going to do that?"

 _Ezra rolled his eyes and walked into the back, Ahsoka not far behind. Pulling out a holoprojector, Ezra keyed in Sabine's number._ "Ezra, what can I do for you?" _Ezra smirked._ "I need you to head to Tatooine, meet us at Jabba's palace. I have a feeling we're going to need a little extra help." _Sabine nods, her eyes saying all he needed._ "You're going to owe me after this Ez, Ne kar'tayl gar darasuum." "Ne kar'tayl gar darasuum Sabine."

 _Ezra puts the device away, Ahsoka watching quietly._ "Girlfriend?" _Ezra nods._ "Good one as well, we're lucky to have met each other. Now, where is that Hutt?" _Ahsoka shook her head, placing Rotta on the table, Ezra lifts his hand._ "I'm going to need to concentrate." _Closing his eyes, Ezra begins to use the force to slow down the sickness._

 _After a small while, Ezra smirks._ "Done, let's see what Master Skywalker's up to now shall we." **  
_**

 **Ezra helps Anakin and Ahsoka deal with Ventress, using his favoured combat style.**

 **Ezra's favourite style is Vaapad, the same form used by Mace Windu.**

 **Sabine will come and go, helping Ezra and his friends every now and then. She will play a larger part as the Mandalorians begin to get involved in the Clone Wars.**


	3. Clone Wars Movie Part 3

**_Hyperspace_**

 _Ezra leaned against the wall, his eyes watching the blue lines of Hyperspace. Ahsoka held Rotta, the sleeping Hutt breathing with ease. Anakin sat, looking over the ships controls. After what seemed like ages, Anakin spoke._ "You fought Ventress well. I haven't seen a padawn come close to beating her in years."

 _Ezra chuckled._ "Well, Vaapad has it's uses." _Anakin blinked._ "Vaapad, you mean the style Master Windu uses?" _Ezra gave a confirming nod as he stood away from the wall._ "May I ask, how did you mange to get Windu to teach you that?" _Ezra's face flashed red out of embarrassment his left hand rubbing his neck._ "Uh..." _Ahsoka chuckled._ "He followed Master Windu for months. Windu eventually gave in and taught him."

 _Anakin nodded, his mind already deciding that this was something to ask Windu about. The sound of beeping from the ships navigation computer alerting them to their destination._ "Well, we're here." _Anakin said. Ezra rolled his eyes._ "Well, I have a bad feeling."

 ** _Tatooine_**

 _The ship rocked instantly. Anakin narrowed his eyes, allowing the ship to fly forward at fast speeds. Ezra was quick to check the scanners._ "Three Rogue class starfighters closing in fast." _The ship rocked again as another round of blaster fire impacted._

"Of all the systems that I didn't repair, why the shields." _Anakin scolded himself. Ezra chuckled before he brought down the gun controls._ "I'll deal with them, just make sure we don't get shot down first." _Anakin smiled to himself._

 _Ezra quickly targeted the oncoming fighters. Firing as soon as they got in range. Another round of blaster fire rocking the ship as the fighters spun round for another attack. Ezra bit his lower lip concentration, turning before he fired. Watching as one of the fighters went up in flames, Ezra smirked._

 _The ship rocked once more, Ezra quickly fired back, gunning down the last two fighters. Relieving the weapons of their duty, Ezra glanced outside the front window._ "Tatooine is coming closer much faster then I think I like right now." _Anakin grunted in anger._ "The engines have been fired, I'm going to have to make a controlled crash landing." _Ezra nodded, ensuring that both Ahsoka and Rotta were safe, he stood firmly._

 _Crashing into the sand, Ezra was flung back, his back slamming against the wall. Grunting, Ezra decided to remain still. Waiting as the ship slowed down before coming to a complete stop._ "I've felt worse impacts before." _Ezra stated as he slowly stood up, using the wall for support._

"I'm sure you have. Let's get going before we starve to death." _Anakin replied, his lips twitching into a smirk. Rolling his eyes, Ezra waited for the two to head out. Ensuring they were gone, Ezra pulled out his holoprojector._ "Hey, can you meet us at this location, we had a crash landing." _Sabine chuckled._ "Of course, I'll see you in a few minutes." _Ezra smiled. Nodding as the image flashed away._

 _Stepping down, Ezra watched as Anakin stood, eyeing the sand dunes._ "What's the plan?" _Ahsoka asked, her eyes watching Anakin closely._ "I think we wait for a few minutes, catch our breath after that 'lovely' landing." _Anakin grunted in annoyance._ "Don't tell me you've picked up on Obi Wan's sense of humour." _Ezra shook his head._ "Nope, I've had since before I met him." _Anakin sighed, his eyes watching closely as a speeder came closer._

 _On instinct, Anakin and Ahsoka drew their lightsabers. The sapphire and emerald blades glowing brightly in the darkening light. Ezra quickly ran forward._ "Put them away, she's a friend." _Anakin reluctantly put his blade away, Ahsoka placing it away quickly. The speed quickly came to a stop._

 _The colourful Mandalorian atop it slipped off and walked forward. Her eyes watching Anakin and Ahsoka._ "Hey cyar'ika. Glad you could make it." _Sabine chuckled._ "You always do know how to make first impressions cyar'ika. But don't forget, you owe me now. _" Ezra chuckled, Anakin blinked. Ahsoka bit her lower lip._

 _The sound of Anakin clearing his throat knocked Ezra out of his thoughts._ "Oh right, Master Skywalker, Padawn Tano, this is my girlfriend, Sabine Wren. Sabine, it is Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano." _Sabine nodded, her eyes watching the two closely._

"Alright, now where is this Hutt you need to get to safety. Things aren't looking good back at Jabba's palace." _Anakin groaned_. "Of course, Dooku wouldn't just let us off the hook so easily." _Ezra smirked._ "Well, do you have a way to deal with him." _Anakin smirked,_ "Infact, I think I do."

 _Ezra walked along the sand, Sabine and Ahsoka by his side. "You know, this plan makes the most sense, Dooku would go after the one with the fastest form of transportation, leaving us an opening to Rotta back to his father in one piece." Sabine rolled her eyes._ "As long as that speeders no longer here, I'm happy, that thing was annoying as a Jawa."

 _Ahsoka chuckled._ "You two don't talk much around others. Why is that _?" Ezra and Sabine shared a quick glance._ "It's mostly to do with the Jedi. We don't speak much around others, because, well, the other Jedi would look down on me for being able to have a romance life while they can't. The only difference is, I don't really feel the affects of the force, hence why it's easy to do so." _Ahsoka nodded, R2 rolling close by._

"And, that means you're between the light and dark, explaining why you are so strong in both sides of the force." _Ezra gave a nod, confirming her question._ "He doesn't like to talk about how he's so strong in the force. It's something he's not comfortable with. I'm his girlfriend, and I don't even know why he's so strong in the force." _Sabine said, her eyes giving Ezra the 'we don't have to talk about this' look._

 _Coming up shortly, Ezra stopped._ "Something's not right. No way would it be this easy." _Sabine nodded, her eyes scanning the area._ "Something's here, I know it." _The ground starts to crack, magnaguards emerging from the cracks. Igniting his blade, Ezra locks eyes with the droids._ "This just got interesting."

 _Sabine smirked in response, her twin Westars already out and ready for a fight._ "I guess you won't have to owe me after this Ezra." _Ezra rolls his eyes. Ahsoka blinks before igniting her blade._ "Ahsoka, Sabine and I shall handle the droids, you have to get Rotta to Jabba." _Ahsoka nodded, sprinting forward. A magnaguard attempting to follow only to find a blaster firing at it's feet._

 _Ezra charges forward, bringing his blade up to block the first droids strike. Sabine quickly takes to the air, firing her blasters at the droids. Bringing his blade back, Ezra swings from the side, the droid blocking as another comes up behind._

 _Grinning, Ezra leaps back, using the force to grab a downed droid staff. With a smile, Ezra charge forward, using the staff and his emerald blade to fight the two droids. Blocking, Ezra quickly leaps back, his blade coming up and slicing a droid in half vertically. Turning his focus onto the remaining droid, Ezra smirked and chucks the staff away, grapping one of his Westar blaster and firing. The droid quickly fell backwards, deactivating before Anakin walked up behind the two._

"Interesting, never thought having a blaster would come in handy." _Ezra shook his head._ "Part of my culture, and family. Now let's go and meet Jabba, I have a feeling a family reunion is happening and we're mission out." _Sabine chuckles._ "Speak for yourself Cyar'ika, I've had my fair share of reunions already today."

 _Anakin shook his head and walked along. Ezra smiling as he faced Sabine._ "It was good to fight alongside you Sabine." _Sabine brought Ezra into a hug._ "Yeah, it was. I hope to do it again someday." _Ezra smiles,_ "I'm sure we will. It's a large galaxy out there, and perhaps, one day, it'll be as husband and wife." _Sabine chuckles._ "Don't get ahead of yourself yet Ezra, you still have a war to fight and to become a knight."

 _Ezra pulls back from the hug, his eyes watching Sabine as she smirked and walked away._ "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum Ezra." _She yelled back at him._ "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum Sabine" _Ezra yelled in response. Leaving for Jabba's palace afterwards._ **  
_**

 **Closing to an end with the Clone Wars Movie, we see that Ezra and Sabine's relationship isn't in the kissing stage yet, more so, hugging only with the odd flirt every now and then.**

 **Sabine seems to have hated the speeder she was riding.**

 **Ezra reveals how he knew Vaapad**

 **Ezra's reaction to being asked how he learned Vaapad is copied in the sequel story, Order of Light-found under Rebels.**

 **Ahsoka, Anakin and Sabine meet each other for the first time. The three will continue to meet over the course of the Clone Wars.**

 **Ezra displays why having a blaster on hand is useful, good for taking down a Magnaguard.**


	4. Ambush

**_Rugosa_**

 _Ezra sighed. His eyes were closed. Mediating, he felt the area around, Yoda's presence, that of the clones, the worlds. He felt them all, allowing them to flow through him. Calming his mind._

"Yeah, General Bridger seems very... calm for a warrior." _Rys commented, his gaze watching below his helmet. Ezra smirked._ "A warrior, may he be. A Jedi, is he." _Thire blinked below his helmet._ "Did anyone get what he said?" _He asked. Jek shrugged his shoulders._ "How would I know, he always speaks in riddles."

 _Ezra chuckled._ "You get use to it..." _Ezra paused, sensing as Yoda left the room._ "Eventually" _Thire stood up, his gaze leaving Ezra._ "I'll see when we arrive." _Ezra allowed himself to stop mediating._ "We have arrived. But something's wrong." _Rys chuckled._ "Does that mean action?"

 _Ezra sighed,_ "Most likely, mind, I'd like a mission without action for once." _Jek chuckled._ "Really, thought a Mandalorian would love some action." _Ezra rolled his eyes._ "We may be warriors, but we do like some peace and quiet." _Thire returned, his eyes rolling below the helmet._ "Don't mind Jek, he's just bored out of his mind."

"I know the feeling, I was couped up in that temple for eight years." _Ezra chuckled at the memory._ "Painful, were you. Unique, are you. Trailed, Master Windu, did you." _Ezra smirked,_ "Hey, I wanted to learn Vaapad, so I had a reasons." _Yoda shook his head. The ship shaking suddenly._ "Sprung, the trap is, to the escape pods, must we." _Ezra nodded. Following Yoda and the clones._

 _Crashing upon the ground, Ezra sighed._ "At least it's better then Anakin's 'lovely' landings." _Yoda chuckled._ "Flung, into a wall, were you." _Ezra closed his eyes as he shook his head._ "Thank you for that memory Master Yoda."

 _Stepping out of the pod, Ezra glanced round._ "Wish Mandalore's landscape still had life." _Jek blinked._ "General?" _Ezra shook his head._ "Shouldn't matter, I never saw it's natural wildlife anyway." _Yoda glanced out towards the sky._ "A challenge, accepted, I have." _Ezra chuckled._ "You always did have the best foresight Master." _Yoda chuckled, walking along._

 _Coming to a stop, Ezra sighed,_ "I'll scout out from above." _Yoda nodded. Activating his jetpack, Ezra took to the sky. Eyeing around. Speaking into his comm, he sighed._ "Droids are coming close, got three tanks with them too. Not sure if we have enough to take them down." _A chuckle from the other side proved Ezra wrong. Feeling a warning through the force, Ezra blinked._

 _His jetpack started to smoke and soon, he lost control._ "Uh, might need a little help up ahead." _Attempting to keep himself in the air, Ezra caused more problems for himself. Hitting the side of coral, Ezra grunted in pain. 'Damn beskar'gam, should be able to defend me from that.'_

 _Diving down, Ezra closed his eyes as he hit another piece of coral. 'Oh Mando'a, why did I agree to let my mother build my jetpack?' Hitting the ground, Ezra grunted in pain, feeling his left leg injured, he leaned against a rock._ "General Bridger, are you hurt?" _Ezra glanced up._ "Does my expression not tell you anything?"

 _Thire kneeled down._ "I'm not medic, but that leg doesn't seem to be up to the task of walking." _Ezra clenched his teeth._ "Well, so much for the peace and quiet of this mission. That's gone out the window. Sabine's going to pissed." _Jek blinked._ "Uh, who's Sabine?" _Ezra managed a small smile._ "Girlfriend." _Rys glanced back at Yoda._ "Weren't Jedi not allowed relationships?" _A chuckle escaped Yoda's mouth._ "A month of debate and arguing with his parents, went through, did we. In the end, oblige his honour, did we."

 _Ezra nodded._ "I wouldn't feel right, not being able to honour my Clan. I'd feel, different, no less, it's made my connection to the force far stronger then before." _Thire nodded._ "I see, so you're only able to because you're Mandalorian?" _With a nod, Ezra leaned his head against the rock._ "Now, which one of you is willing to help me move?"

 _Rys blinked._ "Why is everyone looking at me?" _Thire took his backpack._ "You're helping General Bridger move, whether you like it or not." _Rys nodded. Helping Ezra up, the group started to move._

 _The group journeyed, stopping to fight a few droids along the way. Coming to a stop at a cave, Ezra leaned against the wall._ "Well, I can't feel my right arm right now, so that's great." _Yoda sat down, his eyes glancing round._ "Your helmets, remove them." _The clones nodded, removing their helmets._ "There's not much to see General, we all look alike." _Ezra chuckled._ "No one is the same. You are each different."

 _Yoda gave a small nod in agreement._ "Different, are you. Deceiving, looks can be." _Jek blinked._ "General?" _Yoda stood up, walking round the others._ "Jek, memorised every weapon, have you. To learn, the best weapon, look inside, must you. The mind, dangerous, it is." _Walking on, Yoda stopped by Rys._ "Focused, the enemy, you are on. To others, look, inspiration in them, find, shall you." _Moving on, Yoda stops at Thire._ "Impatient, you are. Think before rushing, you should. Long, the war shall be. Survive, will you." _Yoda then glances at Ezra._ "Rest young Bridger, wait for you, we shall." _Ezra nods, closing his eyes to rest his energy._

 _Stepping outside the cave, Yoda looks at the clones._ "Proud, he is. A warrior, he is not." _Jek blinked._ "General, he's Mandalorian." "More then a warrior, he is. His heart, in it, is his destiny." _Thire blinked._ "Like you three, is he. Knows every weapon, does he. Focused, on the enemy, is he, think before acting, he does not. A leader, in him, rests. For his people, he fights." _Thire scratched his chin._

"You mean, he's destined to become his peoples leader. Why does he not train to do that then?" _Yoda smiled._ "Dark times, his leader, emerge it will. Beyond the Clone Wars, is that time. Get him, you will Rys." _Rys nodded, heading back to help Ezra._

 _Watching over the others, Ezra eyed the droids._ "General doesn't need help." _Ezra smirked._ "Oh, I could've taken them on, if I weren't injured." _Behind him, a voice spoke._ "Why, if it isn't Kenobi's pet." _Ezra narrowed his eyes._ "Ventress, come out here to do Dooku's dirty work."

 _Ventress shook with rage._ "I do as is required to win the war, what shame it would be, for your master to have you return to him in a coffin." _Ezra smirked._ "My Clan wouldn't like that, and my uncle, I think he'd be very displeased with it." _Ventress smirked._ "I don't normally use blasters, but shotting you out of the sky was simple, now I'll finish you off." _Ezra smirked, tapping into the force, Ezra raised his eyes, turning round, Ventress watched as the surrounding coral slowly lost it's colour._

 _Ezra cracked his neck, standing tall, he glanced back at the others._ "I'll handle Ventress, she'll be nothing but a coward when I'm done." _Ventress ignited her two blades and charged forward. Tapping into the force, Ezra quickly turned, stepping to the side as he ignited his emerald blade._ "Is that all you've got Ventress, you fight on Teth was better then this."

 _Ventress seethed._ "Look here, I'll gut you and you master, then I'll move on to your Jedi friend and her master." _Ezra chuckled. blocking one of her blades, Ezra smirked._ "Doubt it, I mean, have you seen my skill, I can match Master Windu in single combat." _Ventress rolled her eyes and brought her other blade forward._ "You're not going to win this."

 _Ezra quickly stepped back, allowing his right hand to move to the side, Ventress took the chance, quickly moving forward, she attempted to slice his hand off. Jek and the other clones fired upon her, forcing her back. Yoda soon came to stand behind them._ "Challenge, unwise, it was." _Ventress narrowed her eyes before leaping backwards._

 _Ezra watched as she left, putting his blade away, Ezra sighed._ "Thanks, I wouldn't need Sabine to take a limb cause I lost my hand, my parents would be mad." _Yoda chuckled._ "Come, complete why we are here, we must. Show them, that neutral worlds fight for the Republic, remaining neutral, all the while." _Ezra nodded, following the group onwards._ **  
_**

 **Not sure what the timeline is for the whole Clone Wars thing, as season one seems to be all over the place.**

 **Note, Not every episode will be covered, just the ones where I think Ezra would be present. I watched this episode earlier today, and thought, wouldn't it be good if Ezra went along.**

 **Ventress hints that Kenobi let her know that Ezra was his padawn.**

 **Ezra hints at the battle of Teth where he beat Ventress.**

 **Yoda reminds Ezra of the crashlanding on Tatooine.**

 **Yoda remembers Ezra's days at the temple well.**

 **Ezra mentions he joined the Jedi eight years ago. When he joined, he was seven. Meaning, at the time of the Clone Wars, Ezra is fifteen.**

 **Ezra hints that his mother isn't good with tech.**

 **Ventress seems to share Kenobi's view over blasters.**

 **Ventress appears to hold a personal hatred for Ezra. This is something I wanted to have.**

 **Yoda hints at Ezra becoming the Mand'alor. For more info, check out the sequel story, Order of Light.**

 **Ezra reveals that his love has made him stronger. But this is due to the fact that he walks along the lines of both the light and the dark.**

 **Ezra isn't present for the Malevolence arc. During this time, he was on Mandalore.**

 **The next arc, is the blue Shadow Virus arc, then the Ryloth arc and Hostage Crisis episode.**


	5. Blue Shadow Virus

**_Naboo_**

 _Ezra sat across from Padme._ "So, why did you ask to come along?" _Padme asked, Ezra watched as Naboo came into view._ "Let's just say, I'd take any chance I can to get away from the temple." _Padme chuckled._ "I heard from you mother that you hated being inside that temple. _" Ezra smirked._

 _Walking down the ramp, Captain Typho and Queen Neeyutnee greeted them._ "Senator Amidala, C-3PO, Representative Binks and uh.." _Padme smirks._ "Captian Typho, Queen Neeyutnee, this is Master Kenobi's padawn learner, Ezra Bridger." _Ezra nodded, confirming her claim._ "He asked to come along for reasons." _Ezra chuckled._ "Either I'm bored in a temple, or my Mandalorian skills in tracking might come in handy." _Typho raised his only eyebrow in interest._

 _After a talk, the group arrived in a room. Ezra glanced round, his eyes taking in the details. A tactical droid rested on a bench in the centre._ "A tactical droid, I haven't seen one of these up close before." _Ezra exclaimed, eyes sweeping over the droid._ "We're hoping to gather some information from it." _Nodding, Ezra stepped back and begin to mediate. Allowing himself to feel the force around him._

 _After sometime, Ezra realised that something had happened, opening his eyes. He eyed the mess Jar Jar had made with a small amusement._ "Well, does this mean we're going of for a walk?" _Padme sighed._ "I guess so, come on Jar Jar, Ezra.." _Padme paused, thinking what to say. After sometime, she decided on something simple._ "do what ever you want." _Ezra nodded, following Padme out._

 _After sometime and an encounter with another Gungan, a female called Peppi Bow, the group had travelled into the swamp. Walking along, Ezra blinked._ "Something's not right. I can feel life below us, but..." _Ezra paused as stopped in his tracks, glancing down, Ezra widen his eyes._ "Shit." _He muttered under his breath. Around them, Battle Droids emerged._ "Surrender." _Ezra sighed, glancing at Padme, he winked and raised his hands._ "I surrender."

 _Pushed into a lab, Ezra glanced round. A male Faust stood nearby. Narrowing his eyes, Ezra scanned the rest of the room, his eyes widening as he eyed the test tubes stored nearby. 'Fuck me, that's not good.' Ezra thought. He was pushed back as the Faust walked forward._ "Hmm, intriguing, this Mandalorian warrior bares two Lightsabers, something's different about him, take him away." _Ezra smirked, kicking the droids away before leaping forward._

 _With quick thinking, the Faust quickly drew a blaster and fired on Ezra. The impact sent Ezra to the ground, pain shooting up his body as he closed his eyes._ "I wouldn't do that if I were you. But what are specimens such as yourselves doing out here?" _Padme stepped forward._ "I was about to ask the same thing."

 _Ezra grunted, focusing with the force, he slowly felt many different things. Using the force as his guide, Ezra started to work his way into the Faust's mind._ "Who are you?" _Padme asked, Ezra remained silent, silently hoping that Padme could buy more time._ "The name, is Dr Nuvo Vindi, creator of life." _Ezra chuckled inside. Already sweeping his mind, an image of a blue eyes man coming to view. Slit like pupils in the place of circular ones and black hair._

 _Continuing on, he soon start to realise why Vindi had recreated the virus. Something larger was gong on, something far more then the Republic. A plan darting back over 4000 years. This man, whoever it was that asked Vindi to do this, had a hatred for Jedi, and others. Something far more sinister was going on._

 _Feeling the facility shake, Ezra opened is eyes. He'd lost track of time, keeping still, Ezra focused on the new lifeforms. Ahsoka, Rex, the clones, his master, Anakin. They had come. Keeping silent, Ezra started to drain the plants to heal himself. Feeling himself at full bank, Ezra smirked. Waiting, Ezra quickly leapt into the air, igniting his emerald blade and deflecting the many blaster bolts._

 _Landing upon the ground, Ezra smirked._ "You call yourself a Mandalorian, yet you wear barely any of their armour. A disgrace." _Vindi spoke. Ezra leveled his gaze with Vindi._ "Verd ori'shya beskar'gam." _Vindi blinked. Unsure of what Ezra had just told him or called him._

"I think you shall make a nice study." _Ezra narrowed his eyes, his glare filling with determination._ "Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur." _He spat out. Whipping out his blaster, Ezra fired upon the droids, blocking the many blaster bolts. Watching as Vindi started to run, Ezra smirked and shot at his left leg. Falling to the ground, Anakin stood before him. Vindi looked up and sighed._

 _Ezra quickly used the force to grab Vindi's detonator._ "Nice work Ezra." _Padme said. Ezra smirked._ "I had it all planned. But I need to report to the council at once." _Anakin blinked._ "Why?" _Ezra sighed._ "I read his mind, searched his memories, and what I found, is not good. I found a man, the one who organised this event, to bring back the Blue Shadow Virus. Lucky for us, we can destroy the rest of the virus now." _Anakin nodded. Leaving Ezra to walk out._

 _Walking alongside his master, Ezra sighed._ "Somethings not right, Dooku doesn't seem to be the one leading the Separatist, there's someone else pulling the strings, someone hidden behind the scenes." _Obi Wan nodded._ "And how did you come to this?" _Ezra sighed._ "I searched Vindi's mind. This man, he's alien, and he seemed to have commissioned this project, but I've never seen anyone like him before." _Obi Wan nodded, his eyes locked ahead of them._ "Well, I'll be around when you make your report to the council." _Ezra nodded, the two splitting up shortly afterwards._ **  
_**

 **More things connecting this story to it's sequel.**

 **The events here differ from canon in a major way. With the episode that would've followed never taking place.**

 **Next up, the Ryloth arc**

 **Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur is Mando'a for today is a good day for someone else to die**

 **Verd ori'shya beskar'gam is Mando'a for a warrior is more then his armour.**


	6. Storm Over Ryloth

**_Republic Staging Ground_**

 _Obi Wan stood alongside Mace Windu. Cody and Ponds opposite them._ "So, how do you think Anakin will handle the operation?" _Windu asked Obi Wan. Obi Wan stroked his beard._ "Knowing Anakin, he will most likely do something bold unconventional." _Cody glanced at Windu before eyeing Obi Wan._ "General, where is your padawn?" _He asked. Obi Wan blinked._ "That's a good question, where is Ezra?" _Windu looked around before a Mandalorian walked onto the bridge._ "My cousins working on his droid, said he had some upgrades to do in terms of combat abilities." _Windu nodded._

 _The orange and red Beskar'gam of the Mandalorian warrior stood out amongst the rest of those present._ "I see, but why would he equip his astromech with weapons?" _The Mandalorian shrugged. "Beats me, he's as much a mystery to me as he is to you." Obi Wan sighed._ "Kai, what is the status of your squad?" _The Mandalorian, revealed to be called Kai, sighed._ "There ready, been ready since it was announced that Ezra requested we come along."

 _Windu gave a small nod. "I can understand, Ezra is unique among us all." Obi Wan glanced at Cody._ "True, Ezra has a unique touch with the men and nature itself." _Kai bit his lower lip._ "Guess that explains why he always complains about why our world lacks nature." _Ponds glanced back as R10 rolled in, Ezra not far behind._ "Kai, could you please, maybe, keep your men under control, they're starting to annoy some of the clones." _Kai sighed._ "Right away sir." _Ezra glanced at R10 who chirped something. Ezra's gaze eyeing him with a lack of amusement._ "Don't you complain bud, I just upgraded you combat systems, I'm not giving you another upgrade till a few months from now, so can it." _R10 chirped in disappointment as he rolled away._

 _Obi Wan chuckled._ "That droid appears to be more annoying then R2." _Windu watched closely._ "Why doesn't Ezra wipe that droids memory." _Ezra chuckles._ "I couldn't even if I wanted to. That droid's been holds many important files about Mandalore. I'm not allowed to wipe the memory, Satine's orders." _Windu nodded. Obi Wan raised an eyebrow._ "I heard about your fight with Ventress on Teth from Anakin, and then the fight you had with her again on Rugose from Yoda. I'm curious to see how good you are with a lightsaber." _Ezra chuckled and turned quickly._ "I'll be in the hangar waiting." _Windu eyes Obi Wan after Ezra left._ "You're playing a dangerous game Kenobi." _Obi Wan shook his head._ "He is my padawn, I do need to know how good he is." _Windu sighed as the two left the bridge._

 _Entering the hangar, Ezra had already an area had been created, crates had been moved to create a small room, a room for Ezra and Obi Wan to fight in. Walking into the area. Ezra sat, his legs crossed, meditating._ "Are sure you want to fight him Kenobi?" _Obi Wan watched Ezra carefully._ "Are you suggesting you want to spar with him?" _Windu allowed a small smirk to form._ "I am." _Obi Wan gave a small nod and stood back, Cody and Ponds stood beside him. Kai and his squad sat by, waiting for the fight._

 _Ezra quickly stood and ignited his emerald blade._ "Ready?" _He asked Windu. With a nod, Windu charged forward. Ezra quickly stepped to the side and blocked. Stepping back, Ezra tapped into the force, ready to use Windu's fury as his own._

 _Slash_

 _Ezra quickly blocked_

 _Slice_

 _Ezra stepped back, avoiding the purple blade_

 _Swing_

 _Ezra swung down, catching Windu off guard_

 _Clash_

 _The two blades met, locked against each other. Stepping back, Ezra leapt into the air, landing on his feet before taking off again._

 _Swing_  
 _Slice_  
 _Clash_

 _The blades locked once more, the two combatants eyes locked onto the others. Adjusting his feet, Ezra quickly stepped to the side._

 _Slash_  
 _Clash_  
 _Swing_  
 _Clash_

 _The blades found each other in a deep lock again. The blades coming closer. Ezra eyed Windu, ready to move on._

 _Slice_  
 _Swing_  
 _Clash_

 _Ezra eyed Windu, watching his steps carefully._

 _Slash_  
 _Clash_  
 _Swing_  
 _Clash_

 _Ezra stopped, watching as Windu widen his eyes._

 _Clash_  
 _Trip_  
 _Crash_

 _Ezra put out his hand. Windu grabbing it as he stood up. Obi Wan wore an amused smile. Windu eyed those in the area._ "Not a word to anyone." _Ezra chuckled._ "Oh, I can't promise that Master Windu." _Windu eyed Ezra before rolling his eyes and walking away._ "Well, I haven't seen someone best Windu in a long time, not since his padawn bested him. Depa Billaba." _Ezra nodded. He had seen Depa Billaba around the temple and on the council during the time he spent there._

"Any word from Anakin and his progress?" _Obi Wan shook his head._ "None till the last time we checked in. But we are almost at Ryloth." _Windu gave a small nod. Following Obi Wan alongside Ezra and the Mandalorians._ **  
_**

 **Ezra had surpassed Mace Windu in lightsaber combat**

 **The happens just after Anakin announces his crazy plan to fly a ship into the command ship and just before they arrive at Ryloth.**

 **Kai's last name is normally Tren. Here, it is Bridger.**

 **R10 complains a lot.**

 **The vents of this fight will be retold to Kanan in Order of Light**


	7. Innocents Of Ryloth

**_Ryloth_**

 _Ezra walked alongside Obi Wan and Mace Windu. Stepping onto the gunship before his master._ "We'll have to get our forces on the ground." _Windu stopped._ "Taking back the city of Nabat will give us our staging ground." _Ezra smirked._ "It won't be any problem."

 _The stat ships begin to lower down to the surface. The gunships launching shortly afterwards. Within a gunship, Obi Wan briefed the men._ "We need to remember why we're here. We came to aid the Twi'leks , not destroy their homes." _Turning slightly, Obi Wan continues._ "Cody." _Cody stood forward._ "That means we'll be taking it back the hard way. Minimal destruction with blasters and droid poppers only. No rockets or detonators. Check your aim, keep an eye out for the locals." _Boil begins to drop his heavy weapons, His expression showing disappointment._

 _Ezra stood behind Boil._ "Why does General Bridger and his men get rocket launchers?" _Ezra chuckled._ "Well Boil, we have to have them, because they're permanently attached to our jetpacks. Something that we need to fight in the air well." _Boil rolled his eyes._

 _The gunships rocked as blaster fire came by. Windu glanced out the window. An officer looked up._ "General, enemy fire is penetrating our shields." _Windu narrowed his eyes._ "Get me General Kenobi."

 _Within the gunship, Windu explained the situation._ "We can't land the larger transports till those guns are offline." _Ezra stepped forward._ "We can handle that." _Obi Wan gave a nod of confirmation._ "Keep them back till we've given the all clear." _Windu nodded. The hologram fading quickly._

 _As the gunships advanced, the doors opened._ "Well, I guess now's the time to move out. I'll see you on the ground." _Obi Wan nodded as Ezra leapt out and activated his jetpack. His men following suit. Quickly, the droids on the outer walls began to fire. Ezra glanced back and sighed._ "No rockets unless it's absolutely necessary, I'm looking at you Har." _A Mandalorian grumbled before firing his blasters. Ezra ignited his emerald blade. Blocking blaster fire as they advanced. Below them, Obi Wan and the 212th advanced. Moving in, Ezra used the force to pull a droid up to him. Slicing it in half, Ezra smirked before redirecting another blaster back at a another droid. Pulling out one of his own blasters, Ezra fired upon the droids._

 _No sooner, were the outer walls secure._ "Ghost Company, lets move." _Cody signalled. Moving forward. Obi Wan looked at Cody._ "We need to know what we're up against, have your best men scout out the area." Cody nodded, walking away. Ezra came to a stop. "Reminds me of that time on Lothal." _Obi Wan chuckled._ "Yes, as I remember, you had quiet the party of girls following you." _Ezra shook his head._ "Well, unfortunate for them that I'm taken." _Kai chuckled. Ezra glared right at him._ "Don't get any ideas cousin, Sabine already knows about it." _Kai gave a small nod. Understanding what Ezra had said._

 _Later, Cody regrouped at a small church like building._ "We found the guns in the court yard here and here. But there's a complication. They've taken the locals hostage and are using them as shields." _Obi Wan put a hand to his chin._ "The Twi'lek prisoners will make this difficult, but not impossible." _Windu glanced round._ "Where is your padawn?" _Obi Wan's eyes swept the area._ "Not again." _Windu raised an eyebrow in interest._ "What happened?" "It's a long story."

 _Above them, a probe droid watched, relaying all information back to the droids in command. Walking up behind it, Ezra smirked. lifting a single finger, he tapped the back of the droids head. Spinning round, Ezra smirked put his blaster to it's eye, firing._

 _Obi Wan glanced up as the probe droid hit the ground, Ezra smirked._ "What?" _Obi Wan shook his head._ "At least you didn't go off to free the captives yourself this time." _Ezra rolled his eyes as he jumped down._ "I had Cody with me then." _Obi Wan glanced at Cody._ "Was there something you forgot to tell me Cody about Lothal?" "Uh..." _Cody began, scratching his neck. Windu watched with interest before rolling his eyes._ "Just free the city." _Obi Wan nodded before the hologram vanished._ "So, what's the plan then. It's not like you're going to let Ezra sneak in on his own." _Obi Wan smirked._ "Who said he was alone." _Ezra glanced at Kai._ "I have a plan, Kai, can you go with Cody and distract the droids" _Kai nodded._ "Yes sir." _Ezra then glanced at Obi Wan._ "Shall we sneak in then?" _Obi Wan shook his head._ "After you." _Ezra chuckled, the two walking along._

 _Walking along, Ezra stopped._ "Something's coming." _Cody and Kai glanced at each other. Not any sooner, a pack of Gutkurr ran out. Ezra widen his eyes before closing them. Holding out a hand, he tapped into the force. Finding the lead Gutkurr, Ezra spoke with the force._ "What do you want?" _The lead Gutkurr, a female growled back._ "Food, you've been starved by the droids?" _The Gutkurr once again replied._

 _Cody watched in disbelief. Obi Wan chuckled._ "Head out of the city, you'll find several downed Can-Cell to feed upon." _The Gutkurr growled back before the pack run past the clones and out of the city. Cody soon spoke._ "What was that?" _Ezra chuckled._ "A fight without fighting. I'm more in tune with the force's of natures then I am with others. She and her pack will not bother us or this village again." _Cody blinked before the sewer grate nearby popped open._ "Waxer, Boil, where have you two been?"

 _Waxer blinked_. "We got sidetracked." _Behind them, a young Twi'lek girl popped her head out. Ezra leaned down._ "I see what got you sidetracked." _Obi Wan leaned down and spoke in her language. After sometime, Obi Wan stood up._ "She can lead us through the tunnel to the prisoners. Cody, we need a distraction." _Cody nodded._ "Care to join us Kai?" _Kai smirked._ "Well, it means a fight, then why the heck not." _Ezra smirked._ "Well, shall we get going master?" _Obi Wan nodded._

 _The group of fire walked along the tunnels. Coming to a stop at a junction._ "Yep, this is officially the worst job in the entire droid army." _Ezra quickly sliced through the droids, his eyes turning the droid inside._ "I'll leave you to your job in peace." _Using the force, Ezra closed the cell door. Walking forward. Ezra glanced round._ "Seems the distraction has worked, we need to hurry." _Obi Wan nodded._ "Ezra, can you deal with the cannon, Waxer, Boil, you two and I shall free the Twi'leks." _The tow clones nodded. Ezra quickly set to work, activating his jetpack and flying out and into the air. Eyeing the cannons, Ezra smirked. Waiting for Obi Wan to finish freeing the Twi'leks._

 _Not four minutes later, Ezra fired the rocket from his jet pack. The explosion taking out two of the cannons. Smirking, Ezra aimed and fired his blasters upon the shells near several more of the cannons. Looking forward, he saw the lead droid in his tank. He watched as the tank downed his master._

"You loose General Kenobi." _Obi Wan smirked,_ "You're forgetting the most important thing about me, my padawn." _The droid turned to see Ezra sitting with his legs crossed. Smirking, Ezra waved._ "Hello there." "Does not compute, does not compute." _Ezra quickly ignited and slice the droids head off. Dropping a small detonator inside the tank, Ezra leapt off looked to Obi Wan._ "Well, I guess we've done it." _Above them, Windu brought the transports in._

"It's time to move out and free Ryloth, Kai, tag along with Master Kenobi, I'm planning on heading out with Master Windu." _Kai nodded. Looking to Obi Wan._ "I guess I'm under your command till Ezra returns." _Obi Wan nodded. The group leaving to join Windu shortly afterwards._ **  
_**

 **If I leave out things that happened in the actual episodes, then it means those things happened as normal.**

 **As Ezra has a deeper connection to nature in the force. It felt right that he would be able to communicate with nature through the force. This also shows how much time he spent at the temple, learning the force.**

 **Ezra says hello there. Something Grievous started back in the Malevolence arc.**

 **Cody went behind Obi Wan's back with Ezra on Lothal. A tail that I leave to you guys to decide if it should be told or not. If not here, then in the sequel to Order of Light. This tale takes place during Cloak Of Darkness and Lair Of Grievous**

 **Two more episodes for season one, then we move onto season two.**

 **A connection to Order of Light is going to be made next chapter. If you've read it, then you'll know what it is. If not, then we get a little child of a certain Syndulla appearing. The Gutkurr pack will return next time as well to aid Ezra.**


	8. Liberty On Ryloth

_Ryloth_

 _Several AT-TE Walkers walked forward. To their right, the narrow path fell down into a cliff, to the left, a large mountain side wall sat. Over the large drop, a small troop of droids fired upon the advancing Republic forces. One of the AAT's fired, crippling the front walker._

 _Leaping out, Mace Windu ran forward. Behind him, Ezra took to the sky._ "Go ahead and deal with the droids, I'm going to clear the road." _Ezra nodded, flying forward towards the droids. Flying fast, Ezra quickly moved from side to side. Dodging the AAT's blasts. Moving closer, Ezra fired his jetpacks' rocket._

 _One of the AAT's went up in flames. Moving in, Ezra took out both his blasters, firing upon the droids, Ezra smirked. Hovering in the air, Ezra glanced back to see Windu advance forward with several walkers._ "Glad you good make it Master Windu." _Windu shook his head._ "We need to push onwards towards the capital." _Ezra smiled, his gaze returning to the battle at hand._

 _Standing next to Windu, the two were talking with the Chancellor, Senator Orn Free Taa, Obi Wan Kenobi, Commander Cody and Kai Bridger._ "We're advancing towards the capital as we speak, the further me move in, the more the Separatist put up a fight. We need to take down Wat Tambor if we are to end this occupation." _Palpatine nodded._ "And how do you suggest you get into the capital?" _Ezra narrowed his eyes. Watching as the hologram of the capital city appeared._ "I have a few spare jetpacks with me." _Windu nodded._

"To take back the capital, I've decided to enlist the help of freedom fighter Charm Syndulla." _Orn Free Taa blinked._ "Absolutely not. He has been my rival for years." _Ezra sighed._ "I don't suppose you have a better idea senator?" _Ezra smirked as he shut Orn Free Taa up._ "Well spoken padawn Bridger, but I do need to know, how will you find him?" _Ezra smirked at Obi Wan's comment. Windu nodded at Ezra._ "I'll be searching for Charm myself. And I think I have a good idea where to begin." _Obi Wan nodded._ "We'll report back in when we've freed the rest of the east side of Ryloth." _Three holograms vanished. Palpatine remained with Orn Free Taa._ "Now, we need to discuss other matters." _Ezra glanced at the group._ "I should take my leave, I need to begin my search or Charm at once." _Windu nodded._

 _Heading out, Ezra took to the sky, flying along close to the ground. Moving out, Ezra noticed the pack of Gutkurr from Nabat. Smiling, Ezra flew down._ "Hey girl, did any Twi'leks come this way?" _The female Gutkurr replied back. Ezra nodded._ "Thanks Girl." _Taking back to the sky, Ezra continued on._

 _Coming closer, Ezra noticed a large graveyard of Separatist vehicles. Smiling, Ezra continued to fly on. Coming up on a droid patrol, Ezra narrowed his eyes. "Keep your eyes open for that lost patrol." Ezra continued to fly above. Watching the droids. Soon, he saw blaster fire. Taking the chance, Ezra flew down. Landing atop a droid and glancing round. Twi'leks soon emerged. Charm at the head._

"A Mandalorian out here, fighting the Separatist." _Ezra shook his head._ "Charm Syndulla, I've come to gain your aid in freeing your world. The Republic requires your aid." _Charm narrowed his eyes._ "And where was the Republic when Ryloth was invaded?" _Ezra sighed._ "Spread thin. The Separatist have more numbers then we do." _Charm glanced down._ "And how did you find us?" _Ezra smirked._ "A pack of Gutkurr told me." _Charm eyed Ezra in disbelief._ "Hey, my connection with the force is stronger with nature. I don't think there's one persons with the 212th that hasn't heard me complain about the lack of nature on Mandalore."

 _Walking into Charm's base. Ezra glanced round._ "A mighty fine stronghold you have here." _Charm glanced back._ "Thank you Jedi, we live with what we can get." _Ezra nodded._ "I can see. Protecting your family is important. I understand why you fight, I would fight just the same if my family and people were under threat." _Charm nodded. A small Twi'lek girl running up to him. Ezra smiled._ "I remember a time when I was like that." _Charm smirked._ "This is my daughter, Hera Syndulla." _Ezra nodded._ "Wish I could have one. Damn war and padawn title holding it all back." _Charm raised an eyebrow in interest._ "I was under the impression that Jedi were not allowed to have families." _Ezra sighed._ "I think I've told this story more then one hundred times already. I'm Mandalorian, thus I have a code of honor to live by. And well, I'm the heir to my Clan. Meaning, that if I am unable to have offspring, my Clan would die out, and I would bring shame to them. And I'll give you this, the Jedi Council fought hard to get me to live under the Jedi Code."

 _Charm chuckled._ "And who won that fight?" _Ezra smirked._ "My parents and the Duchess. The Council gave up in the end. And well, being able to love has made me stronger." _Charm nodded._ "Well, why does the Republic need my help when they have you at their side?" _Ezra sighed._ "Mandalore may have a place within the senate. But we remain neutral. We will not assist the Republic. But I have managed to bend that to my advantage. My Clan, and my girlfriend, have assisted the Republic. A group of My Clan's warriors currently helps my master, Obi Wan Kenobi, in freeing the east side of Ryloth." _Charm nodded._

"But, Master Windu seeks to liberate the capital. And he wants you to assist. You've become a beacon of hope to your people. It will serve to lift their spirits and give them hope." _Charm sat down, Ezra following suit._ "And if I refuse?" _Ezra crossed his legs._ "If you refuse, I would understand. It would be your choice, but let me tell you something. My parents know what I'm thinking right now. They are setting a call with Orn Free Taa right now. Let us talk it out." _Charm opened his mouth to speak, Ezra held his hand up._ "I know you two were rivals once. but what I have in mind, will leave you two both happy. Both having to rely upon the other." _Charm nodded. Ezra's comm blinked._

 _Opening up a hologram, Windu appeared. "Ezra, will Charm join us?" Ezra closed his eyes._ "Debating, what's the problem?" "The Separatist are bombing the towns. Women and Children are dying." _Ezra closed his eyes. The call ended and Charm glanced down, those around stopped what they were doing._ "Set the call up, I shall speak with Orn Free Taa." _Ezra nodded._

 _Standing round, Ezra parents stood behind Orn Free Taa, Ezra stood next to Charm. The two were in heated argument. Sighing, Ezra stepped forward._ "Listen here, both of you. You both have skill in something the other doesn't. So, I know this may sound odd coming from a warrior. But, instead of fighting like children, why not come to a simple agreement. Orn Free Taa, you are experienced in politics. Charm, you're experienced in military leadership. I purpose a simple agreement. Orn Free Taa can handle the Political side of things, Charm can handle the military side of things. That way, you both need the other to work things out. Making you both equal. This way, you won't need the Republic to remain help you defend and rebuild." _Ephraim stepped forward._ "My son is right. Clan Bridger is willing to train Twi'leks to help defend Ryloth from further attacks. With out help, you can have a military that'll be able to hold Ryloth for the rest of the year. Leaving the Republic with more forces to help end the war quickly."

 _Charm nodded._ "Very well, I accept this offer. All I want is to see our people free. Orn Free Taa, what do you say." _Orn Free Taa blinked._ "From this day fourth, the Republic will not remain on Ryloth, for once Ryloth is free, we will fight back on our." _Ezra smiled and turned to face Charm._ "So, how good are you with a jetpack?"

 _The Twi'lek freedom fighters and Republic forces advanced towards the Capital. Ezra flew ahead with a few clones and Twi'leks by his side._ "Once we get inside, we'll have to shut down the bridge. Then, the remaining forces can enter and retake the city." _The group nodded as they accelerated forward. Crossing over the bridge, the group fired upon the droids. Flying in, Ezra ignited his emerald blade and sliced through a few droids._

 _Coming up to the bridge controls. Ezra glanced round as the clones and freedom fighters took out the droids. Activating the bridge. Ezra sent the signal to Charm Syndulla and Mace Windu. Turning round fast, Ezra narrowed his eyes as two Commando Droids flipped in. Blocking their attacks, Ezra quickly sliced through them. Standing by, Ezra smirked. Victory was close._

"Kai, I'm giving you a job here on Ryloth, help train Charm's new defense force." _Kai nodded._ "Yes sir." _Charm smiled._ "Thank you for all that you've done." _Ezra gave a small bow before Charm._ "You can always find an ally in Clan Bridger Charm. Don't forget it." **  
_**

 **One more season one episode to go, then it's on to season two.**

 **Hera and Ezra meet for the first time.**

 **Ezra and Charm find many things in common with each other.**

 **Ezra gives an idea to both Charm and Orn Free Taa that they accept.**

 **Kai remains with his troop of Ryloth for a while to help train Ryloth's new defense force.**


	9. Hostage Crisis

**_Coruscant_**  
 ** _Senate Building_**

 _Mira and Ephraim watched as a group of Bounty Hunters entered the room they were housed in Eying the leader, Mira Bridger stood unamused as the Bounty Hunter fired his blaster into the ceiling. Watching, Mira sighed as she and Ephraim decided to remain still. Handing over what they had to the Bounty Hunters. Secretly and silently pressing her wrist comm, Mira watched as the Bounty Hunters waited around._

 ** _Jedi Temple_**

 _Ezra sat, his legs crossed as he meditated. Feeling all those around him, Ezra smiled, sensing what others were doing. He felt Ahsoka and his master discussing things. Most of the Jedi Council were out and about. Hearing his comm come to life, Ezra slowly pulled out of the force. Glancing round, Ezra smiled._

 _Pulling out his comm. Ezra listened as something happened at the Senate Building. Taping in the force, Ezra expanded his feel towards the Senate Building. And he felt it, something was wrong. Anakin was busy dealing with some Bounty Hunters. But Ezra senses that he didn't have his lightsaber with him. Shaking his head, Ezra opened his eyes._

 _Walking out, Ezra made his way to the landing pad. Walking over to his fighter. Ezra glanced at R10._ "Hey bud, let's go and see my parents." _R10 chirped before lifting himself into the astromech slot within Ezra's fighter. Taking off, Ezra flew out. Heading towards the Senate Building._

 ** _Senate Building_**

 _Ezra landed his fighter before hoping out. A senate guard made his way over._ "Master Jedi, state your business." _Ezra sighed._ "I'm here to visit my parents." _The guard paused. Unsure if he could believe Ezra. Ezra rolled his eyes._ "Do you really want to make the son of Mira and Ephraim Bridger wait?" _The guard blinked behind his helmet before standing to the side._ "Come on R10." _R10 chirped and followed Ezra inside._

 _Sneaking his way round, Ezra eyed the situation. Narrowing his eyes, Ezra smirked._ "R10, get to the landing platform that the Bounty Hunter's came from, give them a surprise when they turn to head back." _R10 chirped quietly before rolling away. Ezra quickly moved. Coming down the stairs and hiding out of sight. Watching, Ezra noticed Anakin was on the ground out cold. Shaking his head, Ezra watched as the Duro's Bounty Hunter gave a command._

 _Shaking his head, Ezra in. Using the force to hold the guy carrying the bombs._ "Bounty Hunters, please stand down." _The Duro's Bounty Hunter turned round, watching with interest as Ezra pulled Robonino towards him. In a flash, Ezra quickly knocked him out. Facing the Duro's. Ezra smirked._ "Make your choice wisely Cad Bane. You are outmatched." _Cad Bane chuckled._ "You are a fool if you think you have me and this team outmatch."

 _Ezra smirked._ "Count how many of my kind there are in the room." _Cad Bane chuckled._ "What, one Jedi out cold, and another standing before us. You are outnumbered." _Ezra chuckled lightly._ "I didn't mean count the Jedi." _Cad Bane blinked. Mira took the chance and quickly rushed forward. Delivering a quick kick from behind. Ephraim quickly moved to the side. Firing his Vambrace blasters. Forcing the Bounty Hunter's to take cover._

 _Ezra was quick to ignite his emerald blade and charge forward. Coming to a stop by Anakin, Ezra smirked and quickly cut his cuffs before tapping into the force._

 _Watching with a chuckle, Anakin blinks._ "What happened?" _It was then that he noticed Ezra._ "Ezra, what are you doing here?" _Ezra shook his head._ "Rescuing you and the other senators from Bounty Hunters with my parents, that's what." _Anakin glanced round to see Ezra's parents talking with senate guards._

 _Standing up, Anakin blinked._ "No word of this to anyone at the temple." _Ezra chuckled._ "Oops, I 'accidently' had my comm to Obi Wan open this whole time. I think both he and Ahsoka won't be letting this go anytime soon." _Anakin sighed._ "Wonderful." _Ezra shook his head._ "Well, I think a thank you is in order. If I hadn't have come in time. They would've been planting bombs and ready to set this place to blow. Shame Cad Bane failed ot notice that Mandalorian's have a Jedi among their ranks." _Anakin chuckled._ "I guess so." **  
_**

 **Last episode in season one. Moving onto season two.**

 **Most this takes place towards the end of the episode. Off course, events happen differently because Ezra's here.**

 **R10 gave the those that went to get Ziro The Hutt a nice welcome back present. Note, the upgrades Ezra gave R10 before Storm Over Ryloth.**


End file.
